


Remembrance

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: NG Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: He did not want to die, he did not want to forget
Kudos: 1





	1. Never Forget

Sirix Lucretius Fronto stared in disbelief at the broken stairwell he had just run up; it was now covered with the stones of the walls and roof, a large amount of life's deepest red blood began to flow from the breaks. This told Sirix, that the one who save him and his friend was no longer with the living.

Sirix fell to his knees, screaming the scream of his Lady, this action almost cause his wounded and unconscious friend to fell from his back. As Sirix felt numb as he continued to watch the blood come through, small moans was heard from behind as his best friend Loleus began awakening.

Screams and cries of shock and surprise from the people nearby sounded as they watch the skies darken with more of the black smoke that had come from the mountain as it lay its shadow over the City of Pompeii, now it was raining down on its inhabitance a mix of small light stone and large heavier ones and more people cries joined the first.

Loleus at last opened his eyes and glance towards Sirix's face, Loleus had his chin resting on Sirix's shoulder. Once Loleus saw the shock in Sirix's eyes, he followed Sirix's line of vision and gazed at the blood that was beginning to dry fast.

"This is all that remains of our Lady." Sirix voice came out, firm and hard as he held back his tears.

"No..." Loleus manage gasped out through his pain, "This can not be...No."

Loleus screamed at the top of his lungs and reached out toward the broken stairs, it was Sirix who pulled him away, holding him close until he had calmed.

"We flee from this place," Sirix said as he turned and grabbed hold of Loleus shoulders, keeping the other steady, Sirix stared into Loleus eyes."We will return for Serena and flee to the harbour or to the hills. Pompeii, I fear has, come under the wrath of the gods."

" Yes, I agree." Loleus said as he held his wound knowing that he would not live long but for the sake of Sirix's sanity after losing their Lady Aglaia Felix, it was not best to test Sirix mind. Sirix leaned Loleus against a solid wall and start placing clothe over the deep wound. "As soon as it is first light?"

"First light, you say?" Sirix said with a laugh and waved his hand to the dark heavens, "My friend, I have not been away from you for more than an hour; it is still day."

Loleus felt a chill run down his shine as he turn his eyes to the skies, just as lightning began to tear through the blackest, still the ones who were walking pass did not see this as a serious, as the only thing they seemed to be doing was finding shelter.

"I am done with this," Sirix said as he moved away and glance at his patchwork, and then offered his arm out to his friend, "Let us leave here."

Loleus gritted his teeth as he climbs up to his feet and place his arm around Sirix's neck and together began walking, Loleus was holding one the best he could but he could feel his strength fading as walked down the roads. Loleus turned to face Sirix with his open to speak but closed it again once he saw that Sirix also had injured. Blood slowly came down Sirix's head, shoulder and chest, the reason for Loleus not seeing this before now, was that as quickly as the blood fell a thick layer of dust would cover the red liquid.

Sirix and Loleus walked on through the dark streets in silence, the open-source of light were the dim torches and the sudden lightning above, walking was getting harder as he carried on. People were now starting to leave their homes in favour of running for the harbour, this made getting through the large panicking crowds was yet another challenge for the already exhausted gladiators. Still, Sirix and Loleus walked on in their pain, which they could handle, as the pain was something the pair had grown used this feeling.

"Sirix, leave me." Loleus called out to his friend at last, "Leave me, and hurry to Serena..."

"I shall not leave you," Sirix shouted back not wanting to hear what Loleus had to say, "We shall return together."

"I would love to return together," Loleus said with a smile as he tried to move to head to face Sirix once more but no longer could, "I do not think I can move any more."

"Then I shall carry you on my back!" Sirix shouted out this time louder, tears now poured down his dusty cheek leaving marks in their place.

"Sirix ...please..." Loleus said softy, as sadness entered his heart at the sound of his friend's agonizing voice.

It was the overwhelming heat that brought Sirix to his knees, the air around him rush to pass and change so that he was gasping for breath. The pain that now came from breathing was too much and he lowed Loleus to the ground as he tried to breathe normally once more. The air shifted again and Sirix took in some air, he broke out into a pain-filled coughing fit. Loleus was coughing heavier, only he began coughing up his blood.

Sirix glance down at his dearest friend, who could no longer be recognized through the darkest, dust and blood. Sirix place his arms around Loleus and cradled him close to his chest, hoping not to breathe in any more of the poison air.

"Look Sirix, the mountain. It also bleeds with us." Loleus choked out with a small smile as he tried to returned the embrace Sirix had put him in trying to draw comfort from his own words Sirix lifted his eyes towards the mountain, and where the mountain met the blackness was trails of red, illuminating the mountain's peck, "The gods have not left us, they feel our pain and let the mountain bleed with us..."

"I want to live!" Sirix said as he held Loleus closed to his own, "I want you and Serena to both live. And to be happy. I want …..to be happy."

"You have given me... more happiness more you will even know..." Loleus said still smiling even though he could no longer see his friend's face, "...so... please..."

"No. No Loleus!" Sirix screamed and shook his friend's shoulders trying to wake him up, "You can not leave me! Wake up! Stay with me!"

"...but I am with you..." Loleus mumbled out with his eyes closed trying to hold on just a little longer, "...I will never leave you...and even if we part...it will be only a short time..no matter where you are...I will become a light and ….go flying to your side..."

It was then Sirix knew he was not going to get out of Pompeii alive nor would he see Serena's smiling face anymore. Serena his beloved wife who was waiting somewhere in this endless darkness.

Sirix lost his power and laid down behind his friend, his thoughts ran into each other, as the question on why this was happening echoed throughout his mind.

'Was this my doing?' Sirix thought as his breathing began short, sharp breaths, 'I wanted to protect them all and now both my Lady and Loleus are in the depths of Hades as the Greeks talk about.'

Sirix hugged the body of his friend closer and closed his eyes waiting for the darkness to take a firmer hold on him. Sirix cast his mind back to yesterday when the City and its people there laughing and living.

"Is this really how I am to die?" Sirix said aloud as he forces his eyes open once again and tried to lift his body, which had been covered by the still falling strange light stone, "No. ...I can not...Not yet.."

Sirix somehow manages to sit upon his knees and glared at the still rumbling mountain with its flashes lightning and its black smoke that continue to fill the heavens.

'If I die, then they shall really die.' Sirix thought as he gritted his teeth and carrying on glaring at the mountain, making an oath within his heart, 'My friends live inside me. Their lives here and feelings. I shall not erase them. We shall go down to the darkness that is Hades together...even if I rot away...I shall never forget them. I shall not forget...Serena...Wait for me...I am coming with you now...coming you.. see you... once ….more...once more...to see you once more...'

Sirix laid in the darkness, he could not remember when he closed his eyes or when laid down. Was he laying down? Sirix was not sure. Sirix suddenly felt just he was underwater, floating endlessness through the dark water.

'Where am I? What is this place?' Sirix thought, as for some reason he could not open his mouth to speak, 'Water? Am I in the sea? Why would I be at the sea? I was...What was I doing? Wine? Was I going to fetch some wine? No...Then why am I thinking about red water?'


	2. Past Shadows

Six-year-old Keidai Saeki peered into the darkness, there was something out there, he knew that something or someone was staring back at him from the eternal blackness. It was then the soft whispers began; the darkness was whispering to him, Keidai did not understand the words that were spoken at him but the voice that there was beautiful, warm and filled with pure love.

Keidai reached out for the darkness wanting the whispering voice. Only for another voice to scream out from the deep shadows, it surrounded him, keeping locked within cold shadowy chains. This pained voice left him feeling hollow inside, causing Keidai to open his mouth and cried out in pain as an emotion withheld no meaning to him swallowed him completely.

Falling to his knees and covering his small hand over his face, Keidai started to cry bitterly. How long he cry in the darkness, Keidai had no way of knowing, but as he slowly took his hand away and move his head upwards, he saw that he was up no longer alone.

A strange man stood before Keidai, just watching him. The man stared at Keidai through an odd-looking helmet, only one eye was visible and it gazed upon Keidai with a look of pure sadness. Keidai slowly looked the man up and down, most of the man was a cover-up by the deep red cape, over his chest was as breastplate which was the same colour as the helmet, under that Keidai could make out what seemed to be a white dress.

The man took a step towards Keidai, and Keidai for his part jumped to his feet and turn to run away from this sad, strange man. Keidai, however, stopped mid-turn, as the lovely whispering came once more, and Keidai looked beyond the man staring into the darkness again. Suddenly behind the man was a dark mountain, at the sight of this Keidai felt fear grip his heart and head throbbed.

The man fell to his knees and placed his hand on his hips, waiting for Keidai to come to him this time. Keidai looked to the kneed man to the dark mountain, for some reason Keidai both hated and loved the mountain.

Taking a deep breathe Keidai looked towards to man and with his right hand in front of him, Keidai moved forwards, walking slowly towards the man with the sad eye. As Keidai walked, the ground began to change, once only blackness, lifeless ground it began green with rich long grass. The skies shifted to the most beautiful clear blue Keidai had ever seen, as he stood before the man. Keidai's hand hovered over the man's heart, and taking eyes off the man and over his shoulder, Keidai gazed at a white city, and then to the mountain. The sight of the mountain took Keidai's air form his lungs, in his short six years, Keidai never seen such a scene of serenity. New smells came next, fragrances both foreign and familiar, the air around him grew warm and the sun suddenly was giving it light over the land.

The whispers sounded and Keidai saw a person standing a little pass the sad man, a woman talking softy to them in words that he could not understand, and blinking Keidai could see that they there under a tree on top of a hill.

Keidai's heart pounded against his chest as he looks back at the sad man who now had closed his eyes and was waiting for Keidai, at last Keidai move his hand and touch the breastplate. Keidai felt himself being pulled down by nothingness, suddenly Keidai knew who he was and who was the woman standing there.

"Serena...And I am Sirix..." Keidai whispered into the darkroom, alone tear trailed down his cheek as he lay upon his bed. Sitting up Keidai saw that he was morning as soon his mother would come in and wake for breakfast; as on cue the door flew open and his mother appeared with a bright smile on her face. Keidai sat there in shock as he looked at his mother he had always known, another image overlapped with his vision.

"Good Morning!" Keidai's mother beamed at her son.

"Aria!" Keidai/Sirix shouted loudly as he threw the covers off himself before him was Sirix's younger sister, Keidai/Sirix could not help but ask, "How are you here?"

"Aria?" Keidai/Sirix's mother/sister asked, tilting her head to the side, "Who is that? Some manga character?"

"Huh … ?" Keidai/Sirix blinked at her not knowing what to say to that, "You are … my mother? My sister is my mother?"

Keidai/Sirix watched his mother/sister all but bounce out the room, calling out of his father about Keidai calling her his best friend and him being a mama's boy. Keidai/Sirix shook his head trying to get over the shock of what just happen and trying to get his thoughts together.

'Just as long as my grandmother is not Smyrna.' Keidai/Sirix thought as he flopped down on the bed, just as his father walked in the door. Keidai/Sirix's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open at who came through. The part that was Sirix was screaming bloody murder, while the Keidai part of him was happy to see his father. In the end, it was Sirix who won and Keidai/Sirix stood out and began shouted at his ache-rival Raoul Lucius Verus, who dare to marry his sister and get her with child, of course, Keidai/Sirix did not notice that he was shouting in a language that was from 2000 years ago.


	3. The Change

Saeki Keidai frowned, he was standing in front of the classroom, answering the questions of the blackboard. His fellow students were talking loudly, clearly about him. Keidai did not like being the centre of attention, he was just no used to it.

Of course, ask anyone of were here, and they would tell that a different story. Because a month ago, this young man was completely mad. Saeki Keidai spoke in strange undertones while talking to himself, other times he shouted at random and talking loudly to himself, tears would pour down his face for no reason, and dance in the middle of the room, the corridor, the street, or anywhere he suddenly feels like it.

During this time he never noticed, lost in his own little world.

No one knew why the highly intelligent but insane Keidai, suddenly changed into a calm and cool person.

The reasons, Keidai was now without the screaming Sirix living in his mind, the memories of his past life now settled down into a soft hum in the back of his mind. He was able to recall them any time he wanted.

Keidai walked away from the board, he went back to his seat with an odd air around. He was almost like a different person from the person before, it was unnerving to everyone.

Keidai glanced down at his desk, there was a college booklet sitting on it. Soon he would be choosing the course that would set him up for the future. The young man turned his gaze beside him, Mii was smiling back at him.

Mii was his soon to be girlfriend, trying to date the hyper girl was hard work. After Keidai told her that he loved her, Mii withdrew. Toying with the idea. Keidai did not mind, he enjoys her playing around; however, once they finished high school, he was hoping to date the young woman seriously.

Keidai allowed a smirk to appear on his face, Mii noticed it and quickly looked down with a red face. She was growing used to this new behaver.


End file.
